Cinta Kamu Apa Adanya
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] Baekhyun yang mendapat pencerahan dari Minseok untuk mencintai Chanyeol apa adanya. [ chanbaek - chenmin ] [ exo ]


**CINTA KAMU APA ADANYA**

 **Pair :**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Slight :**

 **Kim Jongdae x Kim Minseok**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Member EXO sepenuhnya milik EXOL, SM, dan keluarga masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa member untuk kelancaran ff abal ini.**

 **Warn! BL, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, pria manis yang kini sedang mengurung dirinya dalam kamar. Ia sedang merasa kesal sekarang.

Bibirnya yang manis ia pout kan. Menambah kesan imut terhadap dirinya.

Kenapa Baekhyun bisa ngambek?

~OooO~

- _flashback on_ -

Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringan nya menatap layar handphone nya.

Ia sumringan saat melihat eyeliner incaran nya sudah dapat dibeli di kota Seoul.

"Chanyeol-ah." panggil Baekhyun manja.

Chanyeol yang habis selesai mandi pun menghampiri sang kekasih imutnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Chanyeol mengelap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Aku mau eyeliner ini, tolong belikan." ucap Baekhyun manja sambil menunjukkan sebuah eyeliner di layar handphone nya.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, ia terkejut saat melihat harganya.

"Astaga, eyeliner sekecil ini harga nya sampai 6 juta?!" Chanyeol frustasi saat melihat harga

Baekhyun yang melihat ekspresi Chanyeol langsung bergelayut manja pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Yeollie." panggil Baekhyun manja.

"Baekkie, apa ini tidak terlalu mahal?" tanya Chanyeol. Ah, habis sudah isi rekening Chanyeol.

"Eyeliner ini limited edition loh, aku hanya mau satu." ucap Baekhyun masih tetap bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun mulai meraba-raba bisep milik Chanyeol, jika Baekhyun perhatikan tubuh Chanyeol semakin atletis saja.

 _BLUSH_

Oh tidak, wajah Baekhyun merona seketika. Sialan sekali Mr. Park ini.

Park Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi berusia 25 tahun yang notabene nya seorang CEO Park Corporation.

Walau Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO, ia sejak dini sudah diajarkan untuk menggunakan uang dengan bijak oleh orangtua nya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia adalah anak dari seorang CEO Byun Corporation. Yang notabene nya seorang anak yang manis dan manja.

"Bolehkan, Yeollie?" Baekhyun kini menampakkan wajah puppy eyes nya.

 _Holy shit,_ bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menolak permintaan Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan seperti itu?!

Tapi prinsip tetap lah prinsip.

"Maaf Baekkie, tapi aku tidak bisa membelikannya untukmu." ucap Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun melebar tak percaya, biasanya Chanyeol akan menuruti permintaannya jika ia mengeluarkan jurus andalan nya.

"Chanyeol-ah, hanya satu saja kok." bujuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Byunbaek." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun kesal, ia masuk kedalam kamar lalu mengunci dirinya.

Chanyeol dibuat bingung oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie." panggil Chanyeol dari luar kamar.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun.

Inilah awal mula Baekhyun mengambek

- _flashback off-_

~OooO~

"Dasar caplang _sialan._ " umpat Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul gulingnya.

"Aku kan hanya meminta satu eyeliner, dasar CEO pelit!" kini Baekhyun membuang gulingnya ke lantai.

 _TOK TOK_

"Baekkie sayang?" panggil Chanyeol dari luar kamar.

Baekhyun tidak membalas panggilan Chanyeol, ia masih dalam _mode_ ngambek nya.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku membawa sesuatu untukmu." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun menatap pintu kamar. Ia penasaran Chanyeol membawakan apa untuknya.

"Apa?" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar.

"Keluarlah." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun berjalan dengan gontai, membuka pintu kamar dan dilihatnya sosok pria jangkung yang sedang memegang sebuah kotak.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memamerkan gigi nya yang rapih dan putih.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada masih ngambek, tapi imut.

"Buka saja." ucap Chanyeol memberikan kotak tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang penasaran pun membuka isi kotak tersebut. Dan, dilihatnya barang yang sedari tadi ia inginkan.

Eyeliner limited edition incarannya.

Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar saat melihat benda incarannya.

"Kau membelikannya untukku?" tanya Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah senang.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala nya.

Baekhyun pun langsung memeluk tubuh jangkung Chanyeol, " _Gomawo,_ Yeollie."

Baekhyun langsung mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat. Lalu kembali menatap eyeliner incarannya.

"Aku ingin mencoba nya sekarang." ucap Baekhyun lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

Apapun akan ia lakukan agar kekasih manisnya tidak marah.

.

.

.

.

"Yeollie, boleh kah aku pergi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang bermanja-manja pada lengan kekar Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri sedang mengerjakan beberapa berkas penting untuk meeting dengan _klien._

"Kau ingin pergi kemana, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol. Kini matanya teralihkan untuk melihat sosok imut di lengannya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempat Minseok." ucap Baekhyun manja.

"Minseok, oh teman mu itu?" ucap Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun hanya mangut-mangut pasrah.

"Boleh, nanti akan kuantar." ucap Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun yang senang pun lantas berteriak lalu keluar dari ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih nya. Walaupun umur Baekhyun lebih tua 6 bulan darinya, tapi tetap saja tingkah Baekhyun masih seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol kembali menatap berkas-berkas kerja nya. Tanpa ia sadari, Baekhyun kembali lalu mengecup pipi nya sekilas.

" _Gomawo,_ Yeollie." bisik Baekhyun imut lalu kembali keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang syok pun hanya mampu menahan senyum sambil menyentuh pipi nya yang habis dikecup sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

"Nanti akan kujemput disini." ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Siap!" ucap Baekhyun lalu keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

"Sampai ketemu nanti!" ucap Baekhyun lalu masuk kedalam rumah Minseok.

"Minseok-ah!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara melengking.

Minseok yang sudah mengenal suara _cempreng_ milik Byun pun keluar dari rumahnya.

" _Yak,_ Byun Baekhyun! Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak-teriak!" ucap Minseok sambil menutup telinga nya.

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa memamerkan senyum manis nya pada Minseok.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, hah?!" kini Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Minseok hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat merindukanmu Baekkie." Minseok pun memeluk sahabatnya yang memiliki marga Byun ini.

Minseok dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah Minseok yang sangat luas.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Biar kuambilkan minum dan makanan dulu." Minseok pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap ruangan di dalam rumah Minseok.

Matanya tiba-tiba tertuju dengan foto Minseok yang sedang di gendong oleh sosok pria yang memiliki wajah mirip bebek.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongdae.

Minseok pun datang dengan nampan yang berisikan minuman dan makanan.

" _Gomawo_ , Minseok-ah." ucap Baekhyun lalu meminum minumannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan CEO tampan mu itu?" tanya Minseok blak-blakan.

"Lancar-lancar saja." ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Minseok hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Dengan Jongdae?" kini Baekhyun pun bertanya.

"Lancar, dan ya 3 bulan lagi kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan." ucap Minseok.

"Uhuk! Menikah?!" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Ya, kami sudah berpacaran cukup lama, dan kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Kau datang ya!" ucap Minseok.

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya. Minseok, temannya akan meninggalkannya dan menikah duluan?!

"Uhhh, kapan Chanyeol akan melamarku?" kini Baekhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Andai saja Chanyeol melihat ini, sudah dipastikan Chanyeol akan menyeret Baekhyun kedalam kamar dan menindihnya sampai Baekhyun mendesah kenikmatan dibawahnya.

"Oh ya, Minseok. Kau sudah mempunyai ini?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memamerkan eyeliner limited edition miliknya.

Minseok membulatkan matanya saat melihat eyeliner mahal itu.

"Kau memilikinya, Baekhyun? Inikan sangat mahal?!" Minseok tercengang sambil melihat eyeliner milik Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Ayo beli Minseok." ucap Baekhyun.

Minseok terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak." ucap Minseok lalu menaruh eyeliner mahal milik Baekhyun.

"E-eh?!"

"Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang uangku." ucap Minseok.

"Minta saja pada Jongdae. Aku saja meminta kepada Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baek, aku dam Jongdae harus menggunakan uang dengan sebaik-baiknya. Karena sebentar lagi kami akan menempuh pernikahan dan menjalankan rumah tangga, aku harus bijak menggunakan uang untuk kepentingan." jelas Minseok.

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Dan lagi, aku harus mencintai Jongdae apa adanya. Walau ia tidak bisa membelikan ku eyeliner mahal, aku akan tetap mematuhi nya dan mencintainya." ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum.

Ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendapat cahaya ilahi.

Selama ini ia hanya bisa merengek kepada Chanyeol dan ngambek.

Calon istri macam apa dia?!

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Seharusnya ia memiliki sifat yang dewasa seperti Minseok.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa?" tanya Minseok.

"Tidak apa-apa Minseok, aku hanya merindukan Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun sendu.

"Kau baru saja berpisah dengannya setengah jam yang lalu. Dasar ckck." Minseok terkekeh melihat Baekhyun.

 _TING TONG_

"Minseok, aku pulang!" ucap Jongdae lalu disambut hangat oleh Minseok.

Minseok mengambil tas kerja Jongdae, lalu mengecup pipi Jongdae.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia akan ngambek jika Chanyeol pulang telat, atau tidak menuruti permintaannya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun belajar dari pasangan didepannya ini.

"Eh? Baekhyun-ah." ucap Jongdae saat melihat keberadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun serasa menjadi nyamuk sekarang.

"Lama tak jumpa, Jongdae-ah." ucap Baekhyun menyapa Jongdae.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae.

"Ah, dia masih bekerja. Aku disini sampai dia menjemputku." ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita makan bersama. Kebetulan aku membawa banyak makanan hari ini." ucap Jongdae sambil memamerkan senyum bebek nya.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum lalu menyetujui ajakan Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa untuk datang ke pernikahan ku." ucap Minseok pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku akan datang." ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa." ucap Chanyeol pamit kepada Minseok dan Jongdae.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam mobil. Hari sudah malam.

Baekhyun yang masih ingat ucapan Minseok pun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat.

"Eh, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Tumben sekali Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini tiba-tiba.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum, "Aku lebih mencintaimu. Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku janji tidak akan merengek padamu, tidak akan ngambek padamu lagi. Aku akan bersikap dewasa mulai saat ini." ucap Baekhyun.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" ucap Chanyeol bingung, tapi Baekhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukanmu _honey._ " ucap Baekhyun manja.

Lampu merah pun menyala sekarang. Chanyeol pun memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Mendekapnya dalam kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _honey_. Sangat merindukanmu." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Lampu hijau pun menyala, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya lalu melajukan mobil sport nya.

"Oh ya, 3 bulan lagi Minseok dan Jongdae akan menikah." ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya, terus?" tanya Chanyeol masih fokus menyetir.

"A-anu Chanyeol, kapan kau akan menikahi ku?" ucap Baekhyun malu-malu.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

Menikah?

Chanyeol memutar balikkan mobil nya menuju sungai han. Karena hari sudah mulai larut, sungai han pun terlihat sangat sepi.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya. Lalu mengajak Baekhyun keluar dari mobil.

Kini, mereka dapat merasakan angin sejuk dari sungai han.

"Baekhyunnie." panggil Chanyeol.

"Hmm?"

Chanyeol pun memegang bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menatap mata Chanyeol dalam.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku celana nya.

Baekhyun terbelalak. Itu sebuah cincin!

"Chan-"

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya hari ini aku berniat melamarmu." Chanyeol pun berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun.

" _Will you marry me,_ Park Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

Baekhyun terharu. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

" _Yes, I will. Mr._ Park." balas Baekhyun menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang juga terdengar sangat fasih.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia memakaikan cincin ke jari manis milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangun lalu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat.

Menatap wajah Baekhyun yang bersinar akan sinar rembulan di malam hari.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Deru nafas mereka beradu, kemudian bibir mereka pun menempel. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kokoh Chanyeol. Menyesap bibir itu dengan nikmat.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dalam. Menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengusap-ngusap leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin menekan tengkuk leher Baekhyun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Puas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun melepaskan ciuman memabukkan mereka. Menempelkan kening mereka satu sama lain.

" _Saranghae,_ Park Baekhyun."

" _Nado, saranghae_ Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Halo semua, saya kembali dengan membawa ff ChanBaek:)) untuk sebelumnya terima kasih yang sudah membaca ff saya :)) saya sangat senang menerima kritik dan saran, karena ya ff saya ini masih kategori abal-abal h3h3h3.**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan, karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan.**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
